Extortion, with a Hint of Guilt
by ConfirmedBachelor
Summary: Foolish actions always end with consequence; sometimes the consequence is good. Male!OCxYouko Rated for smut and profanity.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, it's characters, plots, or anything of the sort. I only own Lyell and Asura.**

* * *

><p>The chill of the air had caught me off guard; the intake of what felt like frost drying my throat and almost making me want to cough, but I held my breath instead, holding a clawed hand over my mouth for good measure. I couldn't make a sound – this was a test, I had to stay hidden for as long as I could. This game of hide and seek wasn't a simple tool for amusement that I observed with the younger demons (and apparently humans as well), this was a training mechanism, and an attempt to teach oneself stealth and control. So far, I was horrible at it, and what was worse was that a loosing apprentice was beaten if found by his or her Master as a form of punishment. I shuttered softly at the thought, backing up slowly on the branch of the tree I rested in. I figured that the green of my hair would blend with the leaves, though, that was probably also extremely foolish, as my entire form wasn't green and my hair was a darker shade. Wishful thinking on my part, I suppose. If the fact that my skin was a healthy shade of peach instead of green didn't give me away, it would have been my horns. They weren't large, but they were noticeable, tan colored, and a rather obvious telltale when it came to me. My thin tail wrapped tightly around a branch behind me, the forked tip of the makeshift limb stroking against a leaf as I tried to keep myself calm. I had never won at this game – had never gone without being beaten for allowing myself to be found. My body still ached at the thought of it all; or it ached from my last beating. Regardless, it hurt.<p>

There were a lot of reasons why I lost, in my opinion: my eyes were bright orange, and reflective, so if I hid in a dark place, my eyes gave me away; that was the main issue at least. I also had significant issues with staying quiet and still for long periods of time, especially under pressure. My eyes lowered at the thought, eyelashes fanning almost to my cheeks, but then I realized it had been a while – I usually would have been found by now, but I remembered that I should never worry about my opponent while in stealth, as that was "foolish and pointless". I wanted to roll my eyes at my Master's words, but I knew he was right.

I had been an apprentice for a few months, after what my Master claimed to be my abandonment in an old village that was ransacked by bandits. I didn't believe him though, as he never told me the name of the village, or where the remains were, or how he even found me there in the first place. I assumed that either I was his child, or that I was some sort of created creature – which again would probably, technically make me his child if he was the one that created me. It didn't matter; however, my life probably wouldn't be much different regardless of my origins. My Master named me Lyell, and said that the name just "struck him at that moment" and that it seemed "fitting". I wasn't sure what that meant, but I liked the name well enough.

It was too quiet, I thought to myself, uncovering my mouth and biting at my lower lip gently. He was still out there, I knew it, though I figured that he was toying with me now – making me sweat and grow anxious. My skin began to crawl and I shivered, looking around at the leaves as if he was secretly sitting next to me, eying me with his intense condescending gaze that made me feel weak and small. He had to know where I was at this point, he probably knew what I was thinking, and that I was starting to worry. He usually did, even when we weren't playing this game; he knew what was wrong before I even noticed it myself. My stomach coiled with anxiety and I whimpered, albeit, much too loudly apparently, and within moments, the leaves in the tree shifted slowly and it grew cold again, then—then I was on the ground, pinned down by my shoulders with a sneering brunette above me, eyes narrowed down at me as I held my breath in fear.

"The same mistake every time," he whispered, straddling my waist, applying pressure to my shoulders as I started up at him with wide orange eyes.

He was stronger than me, and I had a feeling that he was honestly just watching me the entire time, and he was just waiting for me to slip up once before he pounced, so to speak. His pale skin contrasted nicely with my own, though he constantly looked sick. He said his appearance was just cosmetic, and that he didn't remember ever being ill. For some reason, when he told that to me, it made me smile, thinking that his words were cute in some strange far off sort of way. I liked talking to him though; he was interesting, and had a lot to say from his many years alive. He didn't look aged however, actually, we looked about the same age in humanized years.

"I-I'm sorry!" I squeaked under him, my thin form squirming just a bit under his icy blue gaze, those lengthy fangs exposed.

"Don't apologize," he looked away for a moment, releasing my shoulders, but not moving; he stroked the back of his pallid hand against my cheek, his skin cold.

I knew not to shiver, as it bothered him greatly; I figured it was one of the things he was self-conscious about. I leaned over against his hand, nuzzling my cheek against it, liking the little amount of comfort it gave. The calm before the storm. His eyes returned to mine then my eyes closed, as I knew what was coming next. His hand moved from my cheek, and I felt his opposite hand quickly come in contact with my face, resulting in a loud smack and my head being thrown in the opposite direction. I thought it was going to snap off this time, and he was going to lose his frightened apprentice. I whimpered, knowing that the skin was now red and it would be throbbing by the end of the day. That was only the beginning though, and it only got worse.

Asura wasn't a cruel man; he just felt that the best way to learn was through punishment, though, he had told me before that he'd lost people that way, and that he's learned to be less rough. I believed him, despite the fact that I trudged into the manor behind him, blood running down my cheek and my clothes stained red. Servants stopped and stared at me, though they turned their attention else where as they must have realized what had happened. I also realized at that moment, that I could have harmed them all if I wasn't careful. Asura had my hand, dragging me along with him, up the winding stairs and to his personal room. It was larger than the others, cool and a little dark, but not overbearingly so. He sat me down on his bed, and I watched as he left the room, folding my hands in my lap then sitting up straight as he returned moments later with a white box, held delicately in his slender fingers. His form sat next to mine, and he removed my shirt, resting it to the side and he ordered me to keep from whining, which I agreed to, even though I wasn't sure if that was all that possible. I only said so because I didn't want him upset with me. Asura dressed my wounds as gently as he could, and I emitted no more that small whimpers as my wounds were wrapped almost too tightly by bandages. I worried that I'd start bleeding through them and something horrid and grotesque would happen to my frail form – my blood feeding on my skin as it oozed from my wounds. His hands felt nice against my sore skin though, cooling and healing, though I did know that he lacked those specific abilities when it came to compassionate situations. Actually, I didn't understand why _I_ was _his_ apprentice. He had honestly admitted that once I reached my prime, I would perhaps be stronger than him; I was a blood manipulator, while he was only an ice demon; I had to potential to kill a lesser demon from the inside out in the most gruesome way, while he could merely freeze the blood temporarily. I remember once, he mentioned that he didn't want me to eventually try to kill him for his harsh treatment. I wouldn't, as I didn't think I would ever have the desire to.

His eyes rested on me for a long moment, my shirt now in his hands, the deep purple material strained and ripped from the earlier beatings – my wounds throbbed in remembrance. He smiled faintly at me, very faintly, and left the room again, and I just then noticed that his usual pony tail was now braided down to his waist. I made no comment, though I found it unusual, as he usually just left it plain and loose in the expensive tie. My eyes lowered for a moment, and I folded my hands in my lap again, not wanting to move because he didn't tell me too. I had to remember that I wasn't his slave, and that he only offered punishment during training. He didn't care what I did as long as I didn't hurt myself or others purposely; if it was an accident he didn't really care, he just told me to be more careful. He didn't mind when I asked to sleep in his room either; as I said before – he wasn't a cruel man. Even though I realized this, I still didn't move, I waited patiently for him to return with a clean shirt and he told me to stand, which I did, then he lifted my arms, pulling the shirt down past my horns and over my form. I felt fresher, despite the existence of dried blood still clinging to me. I'd bathe later.

* * *

><p>I found myself unable to sleep, especially in my own room. When ever I ventured out, for any reason, I dozed off nearly as I walked, and had to have a servant escort me back to my room, as they wouldn't take me to Asura's because they didn't want to disturb the possibly sleeping Master of the manor. The idea of him sleeping seemed strange to me, seeing him calm and stress free – comfortable. I sat on the edge of my window, letting the breeze shift past me and flutter my still tied hair. The air smelled nice, fresh, like the manor was near a waterfall rather than just sitting in the midst of a forest. My eyes closed and I leaned back, letting myself relax and actually feel fully comfortable. My injuries still hurt, and I couldn't move too fast, as it pulled the wound. Apparently, once I became more in tune with my abilities, my wounds would heal faster and would become a little less painful depending on how deep the gashes were. My eyes opened at the thought and I ghosted my fingers over the bandages that wrapped my abdomen, under my shirt and hummed to myself when the pain shot through again.<p>

I was close to dozing off, letting my mind wander to thoughts of swimming in a pool of healing water, Asura actually looking approving as he watched from the side, letting only his feet dangle in – the water only growing colder as he lingered in it, it didn't bother me though, I had gotten used to – and I had been told before that temperatures wouldn't bother me too much. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt something – or more than one something, approaching much too fast for my own liking, and for my senses to adapt. My eyes snapped open and I turned my vision to the forest that ran beyond the manor, looking around for anything that seemed out of place. I could smell something demonic moving in the direction of where I was and I bit at my lip, knowing that Asura would be woken if it was really a problem, as he would sense it all more than I would.

I groaned in displeasure, climbing from the window into one of the trees that rested a little ways below, crawling into another until the movement of the approaching beings stopped. Voices, rather clear, were conversing close to my position, discussing what sounded like breaking in unnoticed and getting out with as much as they could before someone caught them. Already, they had failed at that, as I had noticed them. The inside wasn't heavily guarded, however, there were always servants awake, and of course they were all demons, being in Makai and all. I was tempted to go back, but instead, I inched farther, staying silent as I crossed on to another tree, pressing my back against the trunk.

"People have tried to rob this place before and weren't able to get in . . ." I heard one voice say. I noticed black hair, but the demon's back was facing me, so I didn't get a good look at the man. I took interest in his ponytail, however.

"There are a lot of places that have the same rumor, and we've gotten into them." The adjacent male said, giving his shoulders a shrug.

As far as I could tell, even though he was facing me, he couldn't see me. I liked his eyes – though I liked most gold things. They shimmered in amusement almost, obviously thrilled with this idea of breaking into the manor. His silver hair flowed with the passing breeze, complimenting the color of his eyes. I noticed the tail shifting behind his leg, and my own reptilian like tail coiled in response, and I pouted. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop these men on my own, I was still weak, though I hadn't felt any pain from the climb out of my window to my current position. I shook my head slowly and turned back around, but my foot slipped on a branch (mostly on a leaf, actually) and I tumbled. My voice reached new octaves when I screamed, though my tail caught me before I hit the ground, hanging me upside down from the damned branch, my hair hanging below me and my shirt rolling down and exposing my bandaged stomach and back. I whimpered softly, though, when I looked up, those gold eyes were parallel with mine, and a pleased smirk was on the man's lips.

"Shit," I muttered, feeling my eyebrows crease together in annoyance with myself for letting this happen.

That was exactly why I needed that training with Asura, moments like this. For a moment, I thought the man was going to kill me, harm me for intruding and spying on their conversation, despite the fact they were plotting against my home, but instead, he grabbed my tail, pulling it until it released the branch, then dropped me on my back with a soft thud. I winched, jerking away from the ground, and I felt my back begin to bleed, again. I wanted to scream again, for the pain, but I stayed silent, mostly. My eyes were closed for a long moment, fighting away the pain surging through my core, until I was pulled to my feet, clawed hands gripping tightly at my shoulders.

"Ow . . ." I whispered, opening my eyes and staring up at the man before me, roughing six inches taller than me and more muscular. He had a smirk, one that worried me, and I went to back away, but I couldn't escape his grip.

"Look what we have here."

The black haired male appeared behind him, a feral grin etched into his expression, and they exchanged glances, my eyes shifting between the two of them warily before they brought their attention back to me.

"Who are you?" The black haired male approached me, gripping my chin between his fingers, turning me to face him. I squirmed a little, and then sighed in defeat.

"What difference does that make?" I asked, taking a moment to notice my interest in the black haired man's pointed ears. It would be extremely foolish to ask to touch them, especially at that specific moment.

"What we do to you." The other male stated simply, and I shuttered to think what they'd do. Perhaps torture, before getting to the point of actually killing me; I imagined claws digging into my chest, running down my abdomen and agitating my wounds until they forced me to scream; I figured they'd keep my mouth occupied so that I wouldn't cause notice in the manor, possibly gagging me with Makai knows what.

"My name is Lyell. I'm Asura's . . . apprentice." I said the word with a bit of uncertainty, biting my tongue as I noticed the little grin on the silver haired man's face.

I felt something snake up my legs, tightening around my ankles and crawling up to my knees. I glanced down, seeing vines stretching and coiling around my form until they rested against my waist. The demon holding me moved my hands to my back, and the vines wrapped around those as well, keeping me from moving. They then walked away, though not very far, and I frowned, thinking that something I had said willed them to kill me.

I wanted to call for Asura, or anyone for that matter – but I knew that would likely make things worse, and that they'd kill me before someone arrived. I panted, feeling myself being to hyperventilate; my blood circulating quickly, seeping through my wounds all over again. I could attack if I wanted to, but saw the idea pointless. I couldn't kill a demon usually unless they were weaker than I, and having them injured while I was still bound, wouldn't do much for me.

They returned after what felt like a week, though I figured it had only been a few minutes, and the silver haired demon lifted me onto his shoulder, the vines snapping, though my hands remained tied at my back. I kicked, bucking my knees against his back, but he just laughed, seeming amused by my display. I glanced over at him, only because I was close enough to his face to see him more clearly. His ears, resting atop his head twitched slightly under my gaze, and I looked towards the ground, at least letting myself relax enough. I wasn't being killed, yet.

* * *

><p>I learned a lot about them while we walked: the silver haired male's name was Youko, and the black haired male was Kuronue. They didn't mind my questions, saying that it probably wouldn't matter whether or not I knew their names, but it was common courtesy to give a name. I think Kuronue was actually the one to say that. They also asked me questions as we walked, Kuronue flicking my tail with his finger as he asked me about it, then went on to ask me what I was. I wiggled a little on Youko's shoulder, though his grip tightened so that I wouldn't fall.<p>

"That feels weird . . ." I whispered, trying to inch away from the bat demon's touch on my tail, though I couldn't go anywhere. Eventually he stopped.

"Well?" He implied his previous question, and walked up to Youko's side so that we could make eye contact.

"I don't really . . . know. I've been told I have qualities of a snake demon, but . . . then with the horns and all. I wouldn't know either, I'm apparently an orphan. Perhaps my parents were two different things." My tail flicked in response, stroking along Kuronue's back. He chuckled, pushing it away from his skin, but he did examine it a little more with his eyes.

I didn't understand why I was so calm about this – I figured that the thought of living seeped in and blocked out every other bad thing they could plan on doing. I even asked them earlier in the walking process, and they said they had no reason to kill me, and had other needs for me. I worried, but their faces were blank as they said it, so I doubted that it was something perverse.

Again we were in silence, their steps crushing twigs and branches under their feet. I turned my head to face the man carrying me, and he glanced at me for a moment, and then returned his gaze back to where he was walking. I found myself pouting at this, and I wanted to comment, claiming that his friend was nicer, but I didn't, in the fear that he'd drop me and cause me to bleed again.

"What is it?" He asked after a moment, and I squirmed in his grip again, feeling all the pressure going to my wound.

"Well, first, can you at least carry me a different way? I'm bleeding on you, if you haven't noticed."

He chuckled at this and stopped, setting me on my feet, and then he hooked his arm under my knees, lifting me into his arms, my head resting against his chest. He looked me over for a long moment, before he began walking again, and my face tucked under his chin.

"The second thing," I paused for a second, only to yawn, "Your eyes are pretty."

I wasn't flirting, I was just stated something that I had noticed and wanted to say. He chuckled at this too, and I heard a bit of a snort from Kuronue, then he laughed, glancing over at me with his eye brows raised.

"Are you saying that because you're scared?" He asked and I shook my head, blank faced as I focused on the man's wings rather than his eyes.

"No, actually; you said that you weren't going to kill me, so I believe you. That's why I'm so calm." My lips curved into a cautious smile and he laughed again, shaking his head.

"You seem to be finding a lot of humor in this," I commented, only vaguely noticing that we had started walking into a cave.

"We've never taken someone like this, and then have them do anything less than kicking and screaming." He retorted with a little grin and was then quiet again.

For the rest of the walk (the fact that the cave was so deep bothered me), we were silent. The sounds of our breathing echoed, and made me feel nervous, as if there was someone else in the cave with us. There wasn't, and I knew it as I couldn't sense anything other than the men with me. Suddenly, and without much warning, I was dropped again, and I screamed, turning over on to my side to get off of the wounded area. My voice echoed against the cave walls, and I whimpered at the sound though I wasn't able to cover my ears.

"Fuck, it hurts," I whimpered, now trying to inch away, but Kuronue grabbed my tail and pulled me back towards them when he kneeled down to me.

"Stop whining," he said, though there was amusement in his voice when he said it. He stroked his fingers over my hair after releasing my tail, as if trying to calm me, though I was more worried about my injuries.

"Do you live in here?" I asked through grinding teeth, noticing that there were only bed rolls made out of the skin of something – I figured that I didn't want to know what – and a few lanterns.

"Only for right now," Youko sat next to me, pulling me to sitting and lifting the back of my shirt to check my wounds.

He ran his fingers over it, and I shuddered, wanting to move away, but I knew he would just pull me back toward him so attempting was useless. His fingers left and he pulled my shirt back down, turning me to face him.

"This isn't from your fall?" He asked, and I nodded.

"From training," I didn't want to elaborate, and he didn't force me.

His eyes moved to somewhere behind me, I assumed to Kuronue, then back down to me. He lifted me off the ground, only by around a couple inches, and sat me on one of the bed rolls, forcing me down on my back, but gently. I humored the idea that he was laying me down nicely because he now knew of my wounds, but I didn't want to get my hopes up that I wouldn't be hurt anymore while in their company.

"Sleep; we'll figure out what we'll do to you tomorrow." At his words, I glanced up at him with wide eyes.

"You expect me to sleep after all this?" I bit at my lip, and he leaned down, his face closer to mine. I could feel his warm breath against my cheek, and his eyes narrowed, though not too threateningly.

I, for a moment, was afraid that I had made him mad, or that he was going to knock me unconscious by force. I worried what he'd do to my unconscious body. He instead, placed his hand over my mouth and nose, and when I inhaled for my gasp, there was a foggy scent of wild flowers almost, mixed with something else. My eyes fluttered, staying focused on his as they softened, though my vision blurred in and out to the point where I could only make out hazy shapes. Fighting the sleep was impossible, and I cursed under my breath at him. The last thing I heard was his chuckle –though it might have been Kuronue – then I slipped under.

I awoke to the sound of something scratching against something else behind me, like little rocks, or rough material. It hurt my ears. I squirmed, and I felt a finger trace along my shoulder and down my arm. I turned over onto my back at the touch, and I almost jerked up, afraid for a pain that ever came. I examined my attire, a too large and too thin white cloth, crudely stitched together, and from my sleeping, I figured that my shirt had rode up as I could see that my wounds were recovered with thicker bandages. My eyes wandered over to Youko's face, he was examining me with his eyes before they met my own and then looked away.

"You were bleeding on to the bed roll." He said in response to my thoughts, and he scooted closer to me, to examine my injuries through the bandages.

"Do you do this with all the people you capture?" I asked, taking the time to notice that Kuronue was absent from the part of the cave we were sitting in.

He chuckled, shaking his head and pulling the vines from around my hands. I shook my hands of their numbness and glanced over at the man again. I wanted to ask if he was letting me go, but his next words answered the question before I could get it out.

"Kuronue is working on getting a ransom for you, so don't try to run out."

"I'm not even sure where we are. If I tried to run out, I'd likely get lost." I shrugged my shoulders and he actually nodded at my words.

"You were conscious while we were walking." He raised a brow at me, and I flopped back on to the bed roll, resting my arms behind my head.

"I was either looking at you or Kuronue, not where we were going. I figured that I wouldn't have any opportunity to get back."

"Do you think we'll kill you?"

At his question, I propped myself up on my elbows, crossing one leg over the other then sighing. I gave a little nod, and then looked away from him, biting down on my lower lip.

"Either that, or rape me, beat me, eat me. Fuck, I don't know. You might be a cannibal; I've seen some weird stuff."

He grinned, laughing a little under his breath and placing a hand to my shoulder. It wasn't as tight as his hands were the day prior, but it still kept me from trying to move away from his grip. I pouted, seeing that he didn't respond, and hoping that he simply didn't respond because of how foolish my ideas were. He pressed me back down to the bed roll, looming centimeters above my face; his breath rolling against my parted lips. In that moment, my mind raced with what to do, what he was about to do, and what I had gotten myself into. His grin was ever present, widening as it so seemed, and he only pressed closer to the point where I felt his chest against my own. I could nearly feel his lungs contracting with his breathing, and I felt his tail resting against my knee.

"W-what are you doing . . .?" I couldn't get my voice over a whisper, and knew that if I had tried, I would have squeaked.

He only hummed in response, and as I felt his lips begin to touch my own, I heard a voice coming from the entrance of the cave, and he backed away from me almost too quickly, crossing his legs. I only then realized that I was holding my breath. With my face red from embarrassment, I turned over on to my stomach, hearing the foot steps and Kuronue's voice from somewhere behind me, loud from the walls of the cave. He sounded annoyed, though I wasn't paying attention to his words, until he mentioned me.

"What . . . did you do to him?" I heard him ask, and I did squeak this time.

"Nothing . . ." I heard Youko respond, running his hand over my back then down to my tail, which he yanked lightly. I jerked away from his touch, my face bright red which I figured Kuronue must have noticed as he was once again, laughing at me.

"I see," he smirked, and I narrowed my eyes at him, but then softened my gaze. He did nothing to me, other than taking a part in bringing me here, there was no reason to be angry at him, "Do you want me to try again, or should I actually approach him?"

"Approach him, if you aren't able to get a servant to deliver the ransom."

My eyes shifted between the two, figuring what they were talking about, and not wanting to have to be involved in the conversation. I frowned, backing myself against the closest wall and covering my face with my hands, trying to rub the red color away, but I knew such a thing wouldn't help. I watched as Kuronue turned to leave again, and I bit at my lip, stopping myself from begging for him not to leave me alone with Youko, but I figured he'd just laugh and walk away faster.

We spend a few moments in silence, Youko just watching me, and me avoiding his eyes. When his eyes finally left me, I stood, and took off in a run for the opening for the cave, but I didn't make it much farther than a few feet before he had me pinned to the wall of the cave by my hands, eyes sharp and threatening and his body pressed too close to mine.

"You said you weren't going to try to run . . ." His voice had a hint of a growl, and I tried to back myself closer to the wall, but it wasn't possible.

"You w-were . . . going to . . ." My mouth felt cottonish, and I hung my head and coughed, resting my forehead against his shoulder because it was the closest support. When I lifted my head, his eyes were softer, but still intense, and I felt like apologizing for what I had done, though I didn't.

"If you would have gotten out, where would you have gone?" He asked, loosening his grip on my arms, but I didn't move.

"I-I . . . don't know." My voice faltered to a whisper and I frowned, averting my eyes again.

"Do you really want to go out there, Lyell?"

"No . . ." My barely audible response made me feel bad, and made me feel like I had betrayed Asura for not trying hard enough to get back to him. He would have had to understand, I figured.

He raised my hands above my head, placing both of my wrists in the confines of one of his hands, then he used his free one to lift my chin so that I was facing him. My eyes returned to him, watching as he inched closer, feeling his heat, his slow breathing – his lips. I whimpered when I felt the contact between us; my eyes closed habitually, pressing my head closer to the wall as I felt his tongue prodding itself between my lips, parting them and exploring the confines of my mouth. I squirmed, not fighting much, but feeling uncomfortable with my body, but his mouth felt nice. I wanted to fight him off, or try to push him away, but I couldn't – I wanted to give in, and let him do whatever, as I had never gotten this attention before, and despite the dominance that came with the expertise of his tongue, he was relatively gentle. His lips moved against mine softly, and it was only when he felt me return the gesture that he took more control. His fight with mine was interesting, though I was utterly defeated and only submissively tasted him, feeling myself melt against him like this.

He released my lips after a moment, licking his lips and panting softly, smirking down at me. My eyes half-lidded, I breathed short uneven breaths, my legs trembling and I knew that if he backed away, even for a moment, I'd fall on my ass and likely hurt my tail. At the thought, I realized that my tail had, without my notice, been running along his leg. I stopped the action, swallowing hard when I noticed the way he was looking at me. It made me angry, somewhere in the pit of my being, but it was pushed down at the idea of kissing him again.

"That wasn't so hard." He teased, running his tongue against my parted lips.

"Shut up," I frowned, feeling his hands release mine and trail down my arms, my sides and finally in into my shirt.

He stroked my skin seeming to not expect me to do much to stop him, and I didn't. I simply lowered my arms to my side, pressing my hands to the wall behind me. Catching my bearings was my first priority at that moment, and then I'd worry about him. I inhaled, shaking my head a little, noticing his eyes watching my movements intently.

"Is this why you haven't killed me? You wanted to have your way with me." I bit at my lip as his hands wandered down to my waist, thumbing at my hip bones.

"No, actually; I kept you alive for the purpose of ransom. I didn't think this was going to happen." His shoulders shrugged, and he pressed a chaste kiss to my lips, leaning down farther to nuzzle his nose against my neck

I could feel him inhaling my scent, as it made me shiver. Then his lips, kissing and nipping against my flesh, making my head tilt away absently to get him more access. I trembled, chewing at my lip; my eyes closing again as he began to give gentle bites, trailing down until he reached the part of my skin covered by cloth. Youko seemed displeased with this. He tugged me away from the wall, walking me back over to the bed roll, and he sat me down on it again, tugging the crudely made shirt over my head and tossing it to the side. I was lowered down on to my back, his lips now resting against my collarbone.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He questioned, not moving his lips from my skin, and not even bothering to make eye contact.

"I've never . . . done this before."

He paused, a brow raised as if he hadn't heard me correctly. He brought his lips away from my skin and rested on his elbows, his arms on either side of me. We were silent for a moment, my eyes focusing on his ears to keep myself from being flustered, and his eyes scanning my face.

"I'm surprised your master never—"

"He didn't. That was the first time I've been kissed or touched in that sort of way. Asura used to give me little pecks, but it wasn't to be taken as anything." At saying his name, the same guilt twisted in my stomach, making me frown and want to hate myself. The kitsune's scent would be all over me when and if I got back, it would be obvious what we had done, and wouldn't want to lie to Asura and dismiss the encounter as rape.

Youko twisted one of his clawed fingers in my bangs smirking idly at me. It made me feel oddly happy to see him look at me like that, and I wasn't sure why. I dismissed my thoughts as he leaned down again, tonguing at one of my nipples. I blushed, feeling my face burn and my head turn away as I brought a hand to my mouth to bite my thumb.

"I won't hurt you." He said when his mouth left me again, though he then contradicted his statement when he nipped at my skin, tugging my nipple between his teeth, making me squeak to keep down a more pleasured sound.

My eyes closed tight; I felt his tongue taste my skin with every kiss as he went lower, leaving a wet trail along my abdomen and down to my waist, his hand slipping into my lower attire before I had a chance to open my eyes and grab his wrist. I started down at him, his hand no less than an inch from my hardening length, my face flushed to my ears.

"S-stop!" I gasped, and he complied, though his hand didn't move, he only stared at me.

"I-I can't do this . . . I barely know you . . . I—I . . ." his eyes lowered, his lips curling into a half-hearted smile, his free hand tracing along my side.

He leaned up, without saying anything in response to my words, kissing me back to silence. I whimpered against his lips, my eyes closing again though it took me a moment to relax with him against me. My breathing deflated a bit, and I placed a hand against his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. I didn't noticed his hand pushing what I had left of my clothes down at first, until he traced his finger against my inner hip, and I jerked. Our lips stayed connected though, even as he let his fingers wander closer, feathering a touch over such sensitive skin.

"_Ngh_!" Was perhaps the only sound I could make, tangled in the kiss.

Youko pulled back, allowing me to breath, and he crawled down my body, and I thought that he had done so to allow me time to catch my bearings, but instead, he traced his tongue along my hip bone and down to my groin, where he stopped, eying me carefully. I figured that he assumed that I would stop him again, but even if I wanted to – which I didn't – I was breathless. With gentle fingers, he pressed my legs as far apart as he could, resting between them.

"What are you going to do . . .?" I asked. My voice as flaccid as I figured my cock should have been.

Youko hummed, gingerly closing his hand around my length, averting his eyes as he idly stroked, seeming to be thinking about how to answer my question. In turn, my thoughts when incoherent, my head falling back and arching as I released a shaky gasp, irritated by the teasing slowness of his hand. My hips bucked, trying to find more friction, but with is free hand he held me down.

"See, now you made me lose my train of thought." He smirked at me, thumbing the slit of my cock, a mocking gleam in his eyes.

"You – _ah_, you ass," I managed, gritting my teeth in frustration as he resumed stroking away, but now his hand was slower, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to touch me, and he was just testing to see if he liked the idea.

There was a tinge of something in the pit of my groin, something unrecognizable, but easily noticed. For the moment, I dismissed it, reaching down to close my hand over Youko's, guiding his pace to quicken, just a little. His eyes rested on mine, a lazy smirk playing on his lips, his hands continuing its movements even after I moved my grip. He seemed too amused.

"You could have made do something else," he shrugged his shoulders, leaning down closer to my length, absently licking his lips. "Like this,"

His tongue trailed a line over sensitive flesh, though it seemed to fast. My head had arched back without my noticing and I ground out a weak, breathless sound, feeling a little desperate and needy. I shook my head, trying to shake away the thoughts of anything else I could possibly ask him to do, 'get on with it!' being one of them. Then I felt his tongue again, but slower; the warmth of his breath tickling the damp skin, I bit my lip to keep my self silent, other than a strangled breath, and then I reached down and grabbed a fist full of hair, stopping him from moving. He seemed a little confused, but didn't pull my hand away, he just eyed me.

"What?" He asked, as if we had just had simple conversation, and I had said something that he didn't quite understand.

"Why are you teasing me—" I paused briefly to think over my next words, his fingers running along my skin again, "I wouldn't stop you from doing anything . . ."

I doubted that I could stop him if I wanted to. He had me ensnared, his eyes sharpening with the intent of that of a fox eying its new prey. I found humor in my thoughts, seeing as that was pretty much the situation at hand, but couldn't laugh. I let go of his hair, placing my hands at my sides, stroking my fingers along the bed roll in tune with the strokes of his fingers against my length. After a moment, he smirked and leaned down, pressing a light kiss against the head of my length – then he took it into his mouth. I gasped in surprise at first, and then melted down against the bed roll, feeling his tongue work again my skin, sending almost short-lived shocks of pleasure through my core. He sucked lightly, occasionally lowering his head to take in more of me; it wasn't that I was large in that sense, though I never had the opportunity to compare to anyone else. My hips bucked, though he held me down again, and it felt like he smirked when I groaned, digging my claws into the bed roll.

I thought fondly of his tongue for a moment, wanting to kiss him again just to show the muscle appreciation. My voice vibrated against the walls of the cave, bothering me only momentarily. He snaked a hand up my stomach, then placed two of his fingers against my lips. Almost too eagerly, I parted them, taking in his fingers and sucking tentatively, rolling my tongue along his skin. I wasn't at all sure why he wanted me to do this, but I couldn't say no. His mouth left me after a few moments and he slipped his fingers from my mouth, seeming pleased with what I had done.

"Lyell," he brought me from my haze, bringing my attention to him, rather than to how airy I felt just lying there.

"Hmm?"

"I want you to remember to breathe." His words seemed cryptic to me, but he didn't stop staring at me until I nodded. He pressed a little kiss to my red tinted cheek and bent back down, pressing one of the wet fingers to my entrance. I squeaked in realization, moving to sit up, but with his free hand he pushed me back down.

"You need to relax; I won't go on until you seem calm enough." And, just as he said, he was still, finger resting against me as I evened out my breathing and closed my eyes, thinking of nicer things, and not that what he was about to do could possibly hurt. The fact that he had claws didn't bother me – I figured with his dexterity the claws wouldn't hurt me, I just . . . had never—

His finger pressed and prodded, slowly pushing its way in with a weak burn. It wasn't too bad, but I winced a bit. I figured with all the training and consequences from my inability to stay hidden, my pain tolerance was higher; but then again, I had never had anything such as this. I squirmed a bit, feeling him move now. My eyes found him, and he was watching me. At that moment, I realized how vulnerable I had to have looked, legs wide and opened for him, face flushed and red. It didn't matter – at least he wasn't going to kill me, and at least I was willing. His pulled his finger from me, only to push it back in. I whimpered, shifting my hips away. It felt weird, having his finger where it was, but I knew that it wouldn't feel as strange as what would be coming soon. It felt worse when I felt his finger move; I squirmed again, grinding my teeth, trying to fight the urge to push away from him. Then his finger nudged something, prodding and I threw my head back with an unabashed groan.

"D-do—do that again . . . " I gasped, and he complied, making me arch and lose my thoughts.

There was a little more of a stretch when he added another finger, though the pain eased well enough, and after a couple of moments I had completely forgotten about it. My thoughts were fuzzy and nearly nonexistent as he scissored his fingers; I barely heard him when he asked if he thought he should try another, even thought it wasn't lubricated. I only nodded, mewling when I felt the press of the third finger, then whimpering at the push, but I had gotten used to the feel.

In my opinion, he continued this for far too long, to the point where I was begging him to move on, and whining when he just chuckled and continued. I called him an ass a few times, though I let him lick against my neck, my skin feeling hot and too tight.

"Youko, _please _. . ." I breathed out the words, panting heavily.

"Please, what?" He asked, smirking at me, his fingers still working.

"I don't know, I just . . . move on, please, _now_," There was a bit of a submissive demand in my voice, and I figured that he laughed at this more than anything else I had said.

He pulled his fingers from me, and got up to kneel, pushing his lower attire down, but not completely off, it just rested at his hips. I watched curiously as his hardened length sprang from the confines of his pants, and I wondered why I hadn't noticed before that he had an erection, especially with the size of it. I couldn't have been something easy to hide. Perhaps it was the constant distracts that I had to worry about. Regardless, he was bigger than a few fingers, and honestly, I was a bit uneasy. He seemed to notice my fear and he leaned over to kiss me, as if we were actually lovers, and as if we hadn't just met today, _and_ as if he hadn't just kidnapped me. His lips gentle and distracting as I felt him press against me. I gasped out a little sound into his mouth, though I remembered to stay relaxed, breathing deeply despite the worry creeping up my spine. Then he pressed in, barely inching, and I parted my lips from his to keep from accidentally biting his lip too hard. I clawed at the bed roll, thinking that I might have even ripped it open, feeling the stretch, and pretty much everything else. It was too slow of a burn and too strong and I whined, stiffening my body. Youko licked along my face a little, probably to try to distract me, and I met my tongue with his after a moment, offering a pained smile.

After what felt like hours, he gave a final little push and I felt his pelvis against me. I sighed with relief, wrapping my arms around Youko's shoulders and whimpering, kissing the side of his neck that wasn't partially covered by his long hair.

"It hurts . . ." I whispered, and I felt him nod.

"Tell me when it eases," his voice was strained.

I rested for a long moment, breathing deeply, letting my muscles relax. I could feel Youko breathing against my neck, distracting me a little until the pain began to dull. With a little weak smile, I nudged him a little with my head until he turned to face me, his eyes unfocused.

"Go ahead, just . . . not to fast, it still hurts a little." I mumbled, half expecting him to not care when he rolled his hips, but he was slow and gentle, making my eyes close despite my occasional wincing.

The pain didn't take too long to diminish, only giving me a bit of discomfort with ever other thrust. I figured that the ability for demons to shrug of pain quickly went with other things too. With my mouth latched on to Youko's neck, sucking in a bruise, I moaned, raking my claws up his back, but careful enough to not scratch him. He hissed in my ear, though the sound wasn't exactly threatening – I kind of figured that he had too much pride to openly moan, or anything relatively similar. I pulled my mouth away, laying my head back and reaching down to jerk myself as I felt the pleasure spreading.

"F-faster," I begged, and when he looked at me with his half-lidded eyes, with an eyebrow raised, I chuckled lightly. "It doesn't, _ah_, hurt anymore."

He grinned, leaning down to attack my neck, ramming against me in disorganized thrusts, making my voice cry out until it was broken. My hands matched this pattern against my cock, now slick with pre-come. I found myself gasping out Youko's name, feeling myself edging closer to something that felt unusual, but good – good to the point that I grew frustrated with the fact that it wasn't coming fast enough. The kitsune growled against my ear, nipping at it and I tilted my head to the side, purring out a pleased little sound. When that feeling was on its peak, I reached up with my unoccupied hand, absently clawing against the other male's side, bucking my hips against his as my head arched back and I sang out a moan – but it wasn't his name, something in the pit of me told me that he didn't deserve it. The pleasure washed over me, bathing me in a tingly warmth, and I heard a moan of Youko's orgasm against my neck, feeling him fill me, and I had a feeling that it would bother me later.

I rested there, overtly pliant and spent, wincing when Youko collapsed on top of me, but I retracted my claws from his side, and panted, closing my eyes. After a few moments, I felt him get up, but not off of me; he was resting on his elbows, and I felt his eyes against my face. With a pout, I peered at him, feeling self-conscious and embarrassed, especially with him still wedged inside of me. He chuckled, smirking lazily at me, and then he grabbed my chin.

"How did you do this to me . . .?" I whispered, and he seemed taken back by what I had asked him, and he looked away, bothered.

"You didn't resist."

"I don't think I could have, even if I wanted to." My eyes averted as well, I leaned in, kissing him again, wanting to taste him once more.

Youko waited until I parted from him to pull out, and he pulled my old shirt from under the other bed roll to wipe the come from off of our stomachs, then he found the newly made shirt and my pants and dressed me again, and I knew there was no way to wash his scent from me without bathing. Just as Youko was fixing his own clothing, Kuronue walked in, arms folded over his chest.

"I was waiting for you two to finish before I walked in," his eyes then rested on me, "I could hear you from outside."

I blushed darker and Youko helped me to my feet. I felt overly uncomfortable, and I wrapped my arms around the other male's neck despite myself, and despite that what had happened had just now started to occur to my mind. I frowned, though my legs wobbled, and I had no other option but to hold on to him.

"What happened while you were out?" Youko asked, though his eyes were glued to me.

"I found him, and he accepted the ransom, but he said that he wouldn't give up anything until he saw Lyell."

There was a brief silence. They were exchanging glances before Youko looked to me again, seeming torn between something. I just wanted to leave. I felt dirty, and disgusting, and I wanted to wash away this man's scent. It bothered me how willing I was, and how I barely gave it a second thought. Asura would probably hate me for being so weak in such a situation.

"We're taking him back without the ransom." Youko spoke, and began walking with me to the entrance of the cave, but Kuronue stopped in front of him, looking bemused.

"What?"

"You heard what I said, Kuronue." Youko's voice was even, though there was a faint hint of uncertainty somewhere.

"One good fuck and you're letting him go?"

Youko didn't respond, he walked around him, leading me, and Kuronue, after a couple expletives, followed behind too.

* * *

><p>The walk was painful after a while, as my rear began to ache, and Youko lifted me into his arms again, my face buried in his chest. The entire trip was silent, which I was glad for inwardly as I didn't want either of them to mention what had happened and I didn't want Kuronue to joke about it. Actually, the bat demon was still irritated with the fact that they were returning me for nothing.<p>

When we reached the manor, or at least, hidden behind trees so that we weren't seen by the servants that were out, perhaps waiting for Kuronue to return, Youko returned me to my feet, holding his hands at my waist and staring down at me for a moment before he sighed and looked away, nudging me towards my home. Honestly, I wanted to turn around and kiss him, or hug him, or even just thank him for returning me, but I said nothing of the sort. I offered him a fleeting glance then looked to Kuronue who smirked at me despite it all, and I managed to partially smile back.

I walked around the trees and towards the open field in front of the manor, quickening my pace when I saw one of the servants walking over to meet me. I only turned for a moment to look back, and I saw that the other two demons were gone. The servant, who was a female, took me in her arms and examined me, finding nothing more than a bruise on my neck from Youko and his scent. Her grey eyes widened and she cursed all the way to Asura's room, claiming that he'd kill the demon that raped me. I felt the need to correct her, but then realized how stupid that was. She didn't even notice the new shirt, matching the pale white of her hair.

She left me in front of Asura's room, knocking before she left. The ice demon opened the door, and before I could react, or explain, or anything of the sort, I was in his arms, my face buried against his neck. I inhaled his icy scent, folding my arms around his shoulders in a weak grip. After a moment, he recoiled, looking me over, his eyes slightly wide.

"Someone touched you." He stated, a growl in his voice and I held up my hands in defense, but he just held me again, almost squeezing too hard. "You'll never have to see the man again, I promise. I'll get someone to bathe you." But he didn't let go, he ran his fingers over my back, and I couldn't do much other than let his embrace swallow me, and make me feel safe, even though I didn't feel unsafe around Youko and Kuronue.

I wondered for a moment if he knew that it was Youko and Kuronue that had taken me, but dismissed it as he probably would have come to find me if that was the case. And even though he claimed that I'd never see the kitsune again, in the pit of my being, when ever I could smell the man's scent on my skin, I felt that his words wouldn't prove true.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Not sure why I wrote this. *shot*

For any spelling or grammatical errors, I apologize.


End file.
